


it’s all gone

by planetundersiege



Series: Amedot Week 2020 [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amedot Week 2020, Angst, Drabble, F/F, Rejuvenation, SU - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-500, amedot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Amedot Week 2020: Day 4: Rejuvenated“Excuse me? Do I know you?“
Relationships: Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Amedot Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613299
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	it’s all gone

It had been like meeting Spinel all over again, one bad gem, one long day, Earth almost destroyed, before that gem left Earth to do some soul searching. But, the damage was already done, Peridot had been poofed by a rejuvenator.

Amethyst had been sitting by the gem’s side for hours, waiting patiently for her to reform, wanting her back so badly. But she knew that when Peridot reformed, she wouldn’t be herself anymore, that they would have to work to have her memories restored for her to truly be back. But right now, that little part wasn’t important, memories or not, all Amethyst wanted to do was to see her face again, to see that she was okay. She wasn’t shattered, merely poofed, but seeing her gem just lying there without a physical form creeped her out.

After what felt like forever, it began, her gem floated up in the air, a white light blinding her, and then, there she stood. Tiny, triangle formed hair, wearing normal visors and a standard uniform with a yellow diamond insigma, which now looked so wrong on her. But, she was there.

“Peridot, you’re finally back!” Amethyst shouted, she really couldn’t hold back her happiness.

Peridot however looked confused and offended.

“Excuse me? Do I know you? I wouldn’t want to associate with a defect Amethyst. Where is your supervisor? And where is mine?”

“Peridot, you don’t have a supervisor, neither of us do.”

“Well, it seems that you’re more than just physically defect, you don’t even know about the Homeworld hierarchy. I’m loyal to Yellow Diamond, and was made to serve her. Now, do you know where my supervisor or, or do you not? I need to get some limb enhancers and go to work, and I can’t waste my time on a lowly Amethyst.”

She had expected this, she was rejuvenated after all. But hearing her actually say it, it hit differently.

“Pe...peridot.”

“And stop calling me that. I’m Facet 2F5L, Cut 5XG.”


End file.
